Not applicable.
Not applicable.
This invention relates to a computer mouse and more particularly to a tool for manually cleaning components in a computer mouse housing which moves the mouse pointer on a computer screen.
1. Field of the Invention
As a computer mouse is repeatedly moved across the surface of a mouse pad or a desk top on which the surfaces contain or are soiled by contact with the user""s hand and/or arm, the mouse pointer moving ball deposits particles of oil, dust, dirt, or the like, on internal mouse housing components. Over time this debris accumulates on the mouse pointer moving components driven by the mouse ball and on the perimeter of the idler wheel maintaining the mouse ball in contact with the driven parts. When a build-up of such debris becomes sufficiently thick the mouse begins to malfunction and the surfaces controlling the mouse pointer must be cleaned to restore the mouse to its operative condition. This invention provides a tool for manually cleaning the mouse components.
2. Description of the Prior Art
I do not know of any publication disclosing the tool of this invention.
This tool includes a well known spanner wrench end portion such as is disclosed by the following patents, generally illustrating the state-of-the-art: U.S. Pat. No. 4,580,469 issued Apr. 8, 1986 to Lordahl for Tool and Spanner Wrench and U.S. Pat. No. 5,497,523 issued Mar. 12, 1996 to Tarnoff for Automatic Golf Spike Replacer.
The tool is elongated rod-like in general configuration having one converging end portion terminating in a transverse relatively narrow rectangular configuration and having a concave radius of a selected dimension. The other end portion of the rod is flattened and bifurcated to form spanner wrench flats engaging radial serrations on a mouse ball retainer ring of computer mouse housings for removing the ball retainer and the ball for accessing cylindrical ball driven rollers which move the mouse pointer vertically and horizontally, respectively. An idler wheel in the mouse housing maintains the mouse ball in firm contact with the two driven rollers during use. With the mouse ball removed, the concave tip is used to scrape built-up debris off the rollers and idler wheel. Replacing the mouse ball and securing it with the retainer ring, returns the mouse to working order.
The principal objects of this invention are to provide a tool for manually removing the ball retainer ring from the underside of a computer mouse housing and clean any accumulated debris from parts within the mouse housing to insure maintaining proper function of the mouse in moving its pointer, and which may be economically manufactured and has a long useful life.